Pokemon Romance Stories
by Sightlines
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots/songfics for different ships. #12 Contestshipping Ideas and Reviews welcome and wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another Absurdistshipping fic! Well this is going to be a like one-shot/drabble/whatever you want to call it. This is going to be a series of little whatever you call its and it will be going through some of my favourite pairings. Review and tell me what you think!

#1- Absurdistshipping (PearlxDia) Song fic You belong with me –Taylor swift, this is semi-au

**Disclaimer: **I don't owm Pokemon of Taylor Swift

*********************8*********************8****************************

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

"Dia!" I called running down the hall "Dia! Come here! I wanna show you something"

"Pearl! I'm on the phone wait a minute! –Yeah it was just Pearl"

I come into the room to see you on your phone with _her._ I can here her sobs on the other end you offer me a chair while listening to her complaints and cries. You toss me you Mp3 before sitting down again.

"Look I'm sorry it was joke Platinum! Please stop crying-I know I know it was wrong it won't happen again"

I puffed out my chest and slid down the wall to the floor. Whatever you had said it was probally just fun and a joke- as everything you say is. Platinum was too prissy to get anything you say and tokes it offensivly and then it went over like this everytime. She just takes all the fun from you. She doesn't get your's childish humor, not the way I get it.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

It's Tuesday, Dia! Our night when we hangout as friends and we forget about everything. _Especially her. _We've done it forever. Even when we were babies, back when our parents scheduled play dates because we were unable to do it ourself. Now even as teens we still continue that tradition. But of course Platinum ruins yet another Tuesday.

I huffed, annoyed and put your earphones and switch to our favourite song and her least favourite. You are way to shy to actually admit that this is your favourite song.

I remember back when we were little, I known you longer than anybody else! I know you better than any else! But now I feel you are starting to put her in front of me. But she will mever know about your bedwetting in the third grade or the time you and I egged prof. Rowan's house when were 14 just because we were bored. She won't ever know that you ran away from home once and I was the only one who could find you and persuade you to come back.

She'll never know the embarrasing and reckless moments of your childhood because those are the things her family won't approve of you.

When we first met her in tenth grade you said you hated her, and then it changed in the eleventh and now in the 12th grade you are dating! Three years she known her and she acts like she knows you your entire life, even though you, your family and me have known you your entire life!_  
_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I sigh and cross my arms and lean against the bleachers as she prances around you in her little cheerleader outfit with the skankiest skirt ever. I scowl and growl as you start dancing around too.

Why is she the captain? In my opinion Yellow or Crystal would do better! I heard she paid the coach… And Ruby's uniform design were way better than those fancy things your father bought!

While she practicing her 'leg kicking' I notice you are behind her talking to Yellow. I watch as she swings her leg back and hits your head. She doesn't notice, but I do. I'm down there and beside you on the ground. Your eyes are squeezed shut and you're clutching your head.

You begin to mumble something incoherant.

"What is he saying!" Platinum says "Does he need me?"

I find myself gagging as she places her hands on your chest and starts prodding at you. I feel a hand reaching out me. And suddenly your mumbling becomes clearer.

"P-P-P"

Platinum grabs your wrist away from me and begins to call to you.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I see your eyes your eyes crack open a little Platinum isn't in your gaze, I am and your hand reaches out to me again. I grab your hand, it is shaking. All the people surrounding us seem to disappear and it's just you and me. I can see the words forming from your lips.

"P-P-P-earlll, arrre yoooo thair?"

I smile to myself.

"I am here Diamond" I say softly.

I see you smile before it quickly snaps to face of pain and your hand slips away.

Suddenly it all snaps back when Plantinum brings you attention to her. I see you flinch from her loud voice I feel your pain as I flinch too. Then a firm hand is on my shoulder. The first aid guy is there. I move out of the way as he checks you.

Strange he didn't ask Platinum to move out of way- must be one of her things that her family owns. After a few minutes the help you up. You wave and smile and people begin to clap. And Platinum leaps at you crying yelling how she is sorry and she thought you'd die.

A sigh and role my eyes. Then you call me over. I smile and just walk over. Why can't you see you belong with me?__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

Finally a time where she isn't taking up your time. We walk through Jublife City laughing our heads off. We don't care what looks we get we are just having our good times together. You are wearing those jeans that you wore when we painted the fence and went ice skating.

Paint splatters them and the have faded spots and holes all over. The good times we had while you were wearing those. Thoses were also the pants your munchlax tried to eat because of the yellow paint.

We got some ice cream and we just sit on the park bench thinking about all the times we've shared. It's just like old times when we spend all our days in Jubilife playing pranks.

I wish we could be like this all the time right know it just feels so easy. _  
_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

You smiled at me. The smile that makes my heart want to leap out of my chest. The smile that I haven't seen in forever. Is that smile reserved exclusively for me? _  
_

Why are you with a girl who doesn't even make you smile?

_  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

She may be beautiful and can walk skillfully in heels but she is shallow and concieted. And I may just be a lower-class sneaker-wearing hooligan but I am your other half! I know you best! I am your best friend who wants to be more than best friends, you looking too hard for something that's been beside you the whole time.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  


I know what you like, I know what you hate, and I know everything about you because I have been by your side forever and you still just keep ignoring me even though we are best friends. I my hsve your attention but sometimes your mind is somewhere else.

_  
Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Here I am just waiting for you to find that I'm what you are looking for just open that door.

I am here standing rain just waiting for you. I see you in the window of your house with her sitting on your bed like I do. I was running late and we were going hang out. My phone died and I couldn't reah you so you just called her. And here I stand at you back door in the rain. I was about to knock when I decided what was the point, your attention would be given to her.

I just walked away.__

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

I remember waking to the sound of you banging om my door. I don't really know what happened but I have enough common sense not to ask. You knew that when the tears were about to spill over I could hold them or catch them if they fall.

I can mend your broken heart. I can brush away those tears. I can make you laugh when you are under the rainy cloud of depression.

I know everything about you.

I have complete trust in you and you have complete trust in me.

You tell me about all your secrets and you know I won't tell anybody. You tell me about your odd dreams and know I won't laugh.

I am where you belong because you belong with me.__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I understand your odd food obsession, even if I may not show it all the time. I understand why you are so odd. Nobody sees you as correctly as I do! I am the on one who understands you!

I've been by your side since day one.

You belong with me.__

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me Diamond.

***********************************8******************************************

Good? Bad? You tell me! I don't know what the second will be and I have been really swamped lately. So ideas for pairings and things are always welcome!

~Sight


	2. Chapter 2

Okay second romance story! (I need a better name, suggestions?) Thank you to the **reviewer, **your comment was appreciated. Now for you that read and didn't review…please review! I know how many people visited my story!

Okay this is preciousmetalshipping (GoldxSilver). This is told from Gold's Pov, sort of.

Summary: What exactly did Gold ay behind Silver's back while he was a statue?

_________________________-__________________-________________________

"Silly Silver" Gold said tapping the statue's cold cheek "Getting turned to stone"

Gold walked away with his hands behind his back.

"Guess it's up to me to save you, again" Gold laughed "I am Prince Charming and yo are the damsel in distress. You certainly have the hair for it"

Gold gently stroked his stone hair.

"If you were concious and not stone you would so hit me right?"

Gold elbowed the statue hoping to get a reaction.

"Oh right, statue"

Gold rubbed his eyes, he felt the tears coming up.

"Well Silver, I will save you and we will together once again right? And it will be back to normal. You'll come for sleep overs. I beat you at pool, we prank Crys. Back to old times eh?"

The tears Gold were trying to hold back spilled over.

"And what if we can't save you? Well I don't know? How long can you be in that statue?"

He wiped his tears with his sleeve and laughed lightly.

"You would call me a wuss if you could see me Silver and then you'd wipe away my tears, like I would have done for you"

"Gold!" he heard Crystal yell.

"One minute!" He yelled back.

He took a step towards Silver in his statue form and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll save you, love, like always. Love you" And Gold dashed off giving a glance back before running out of the room.

If Silver was concious he would have punched Gold, called him a baby for crying, Silver wished to hug his Gold again and wipe those tears off of his beautiful face.

But the thing that Silver wanted to do most was to tell Gold:

"Love you too"

____________________-________________________-_________________________

It was short but sweet? Review because I know if you read it and don't review.

~Sight


	3. Chapter 3

Okay to the reviewer MrMissMr Random: Thank you so much for the review! I love your story The Meanie Frog Prince!  
Oh and before I forget the last chapter was dedicated to flyfloyd! Thanks for your imput and review. Now onto the next story thing!

Pairing: Oldrivalshipping BluexGreen  
Summary: Green just always thought of her as another annoying woman but when she leaves without saying goodbye to him what will happen.

* * *

"Green are you coming?" Red said.

Green looked up from his newspaper.

"Where?"

"Blue is leaving to go to Fiore with her parents for a year" Red said "Me and Yellow are going to say goodbye"

"If she wants to say goodbye she will come see me"

"She's leaving in two hours, so okay" Red said.

Green waved his hand at Red before returning to his newspaper.

-Two hours later-

The door to Green and Red's apartment shut. "

Hey Green" Red said walking in.

"Hi Red"

"So she's gone for a whole year"

"What?"

"Blue, she went to Fiore for the year"

"But she didn't even say goodbye!"

"You should have come!"

"But..." Green sputtered

"I thought you didn't care" Red said slyly.

"I don't" Green said turning red.

Green stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"Out" Green said simply.

Green slammed the door and began a mad dash for the dock.

"Hey Green!" Silver said.

"I don't have time" Green said.

"Just telling you, that Blue was really upset you didn't come to say goodbye"

"Whatever. Now I got to go!" Green began to dash out.

He past Gold and Crystal. Gold whistled and Crystal yelled go get her! Green ignored them and continued running but when be reached the dock the boat was preparing to launch.

"Blue!" He shouted "BLUE! BLOOOOOO!"

"GREEN?" somebody yelled back.

Green was relieved to see Blue leaning over the edge.

"I wanted to tell you something!" Green yelled.

"What?"

Green sighed and called out Charizard. He rode it and landed on the deck beside Blue.

"I wanted to tell you something" Green said.

"What?" She said.

"Goodbye"

"Seriously Green? All this for a goodbye?"

"I never really realized this before but I really like you"

Blue blushed.

"Really Green?"

"Yes. When you come back do you think we could start a relationship?"

"Of course Green but promise me you'll write to me every day"

"Promise"

* * *

One Year Later

Green stood anxiously on the dock.

"Don't worry dude. She wrote a back everytime didn't she?" Gold said.

"Of course" Green said.

"If you hurt her..." Silver threatned.

"I won't" Green replied.

The boat pulled in an people flooded off of it.

Green searched for her in the crowd.

"I see her!" Red said.

"Blue!" The four boys yelled together. T

he girl noticed and ran over and jumped into Green's awaiting arms.

"I missed you Green"

"Missed you too"

"Ready to start this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Green and Blue lived happily ever after.

* * *

Cheesy ending! Cheesy story! Please review!

~Sight

.


	4. Chapter 4

Aha finally the next story.

So here is a list if cast so you don't get confused

Yellow- Girl

Red- Boy

Green - Yellow's brother and Red's friend

Blue - Green's Girlfriend

Crystal - Blue's Friend

Ruby - Yellow's other brother

Gold - Yellow's friend

So this is kind of sad and more one sided. It is also Yellow's point

of view in a way of a letter to Red and this has slight Crystal bashing.

-----------/-----------/--------/-----

Finally the day were Green brought you to our home. He had been

talking about you forever! I had seen all the pictures and heard all

the stories. You didn't really know my name when you first walked in.

That's okay because Green never talks about his family a lot

especially me, even though we are really close.

His girlfriend came over that day also. I guess she was alright. She

was nice to me and everything and knew my name.

But I didn't really care. You caught my eye.

Green allowed me to sit with you three as you watched a movie.

I got to sit next to you. I didn't watch the movie. I watched you.

As you came to our house more and more, you talked to me more and

occasionally when I was just walking inside from visiting Gold I could

here you ask where I was.

It made me so happy. And that's when I realized that I had a huge

massive crush on you.

Then she arrived. I had met Crystal before, she is Gold's older

sister. She was also Blue's BFF.

And then soon Green started talking about you and her getting

together. Ruby objected saying it was a bad idea.

I wanted to say it was a bad idea too. But you went along and started

to date her.

I never thought you'd go for a girl like that. She is so uptight. She

doesn't understand boys like I do.

She'd never get it.

I just started to hate everything about her.

Her hair drove me insane. It was so stupid looking. And her clothes

were hideous. And then her face just irked me. It was always scrunched

up with distaste.

I hated her!

Soon I realized my feelings were much more.

I think I seriously fell in love with you.

But years past and you and Crystal got married.

I remember your wedding I sat beside Ruby and Gold. I started to cry.

A lot of people were crying. So people thought it was joy.

I just fit in. Like always. Maybe if I had stood out more you would

have liked me more because Crystal stood out a lot.

Gold hugged me because he knew he was sort of in the same boat as me.

I remember what you said to me at the wedding when I congradulated you.

"You are such a great friend, Yellow"

I laugh now because I fell in love with a man who would never love me

the same way.

I never got married but I adopted a child.

Oh well I lead happy life now. But if you ever want me I don't want

you anymore. Because you broke my heart.

All I will say to you is:

"If only had seen earlier, Red"

----------/---------/-----------/-----

This makes me so sad. I need to make some happy ones. Anyways

reviewers! It is your time! Pick a pairing and any other specification

and I will try to write it! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is a request from MrMissMrs Random. It is Amberahipping (GoldxYellow), now before I start I had no clue of this ship until Random suggested it so I went the Holy Bulbapedia and learned it was a crack pairing. Hopefully this will be good and happy :)

This chapter is dedicated to MrMissMrs Random who suggested it and came up with the plot.

Sorry if thid like a total screw up. I don't think humor is my forte unless it is total crack.

----------\------------\---------------

Gold walked glumly to his apartment. He really thought she would say yes! They had flirted before and all. But no when he brings up the question she says no.

What did he do?

He thought everything was going well! They got along well. He really liked her and he thought she liked him.

When he got to his apartment door he fished through his pockets for his keys.

When he realized they weren't there his day hit a rock bottom.

He hit the door and slid to the ground.

He would just have to wait for his roomate to come home when he does.

Then his neighbour's door peeked open.

"Gold?" Yellow asked shyly "Did you forget your keys again?"

"Yea" Gold sighed miserably.

"Would you like to come in? I am making ramen"

"Guess I could."

"Come in" she said opening the door open.

Yellow's apartment was similar to his although it was very neat.

"Nice place" Gold muttered.

"Thanks" She said "Take a seat"

Yellow shyly gestured to the couch.

Gold nodded at sat down. Yellow sat across from him.

"So how was your day?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Aweful" Gold said.

"I don't want to pry but what happened?"

"You know Crys from accounting back at the office where I work?"

"Oh yea the pretty girl with blue hair"

"Yeah, I thought we had something, and we could start something and she turned me down"

"I sorry"

"Its okay. I guess she just wasn't the one"

"There are plenty of girls out there, Gold. You'll find somebody someday"

"You're right! I won't give up because of one rejection!"

Suddenly a shrill alarm went off.

"What is that?" Gold exclaimed.

"The smoke alarm!"

"Why is it going off"

"The stove must have- The ramen!"

Yellows pulled open the kitchen door and smoke flooded into the main room.

"Yellow is everything okay?"

"Call the fire department!" She cried.

"There is a fire?" Gold shouted.

"Yes!"

"Well we need to go pull the alarm! Get everyone out!"

Before Yellow could speak Gold grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall. He located and yanked it down.

Some people came out o their apartments and hurried down the hall.

Parents were settling their children down.

Yellow paused to look around but a jerk to the wrist brought her back to reality.

"Yellow, we need to get out" Gold said hurriedly.

Yellow nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along by Gold. She tripped and almost fell over but Gold caught her and began to carry her bridal style.

"Gold" She said.

"What?"

"You can put me down"

"Not until we get out"

Yellow sighed and held onto Gold as he carrie her out.

When they pushed through the doors a few firemen ran in and one ran up to them.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"We are fine," Gold said.

Yellow nodded as well.

Two firemen ran to the man.

"Green, the fire started in apartment 7b it was a kitchen fire" The first one said.

"Thanks Pearl. Damage?"

"A few hundred dolllars to fix the kitchen and wall but otherwise everything will be okay" The other said.

"So we need to find out whose apartment that was"

"It was mine sir" Yellow squeaked.

Green looked at Yellow.

"What happened?"

"I forgot about the food"

"Really" Green said an eyebrow raising.

"You know while cooking for your boyfriend you should pay attention" the second fireman said.

Both Gold and Yellow turned bright red.

"Well boys let's head out" Green said "We have lots of paperwork"

The two nodded and followed Green away leaving Gold and Yellow.

"Gold?"

"Yes Yellow?"

"You can put me down know"

"Oh yeah"

Both were still red but tried their bests to hide it.

"So Yellow wanna go for pizza or something?" Gold asked.

"Sounds nice" Yellow said smiling.

"And Yellow"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening. I think I know who my next girl is going to be"

Yellow become angry but did not know why.

"Who?"

Gold kissed he forhead.

"You silly" he said offering a hand.

Yellow blushed and took Gold's hand.

"So pizza?" She asked.

"Its a date"

-------------/-------------/-----------

Okay that was happish? I tried to incorporate humor with the fire and I threw Green into the mix because evertone knows Green is funny. –Sarcasm- So please review because it let's me know you care! :)

~Sight

Top of Form 1


	6. Chapter 6

This is a hard one. After a lot of thought (Not that much) I have put this together. This is for Suvi-sisko who suggested it. And next chapter will be my attempt at rangershipping and then ACTUAL Specialshipping after that.

//////-/////-/-////--//-/-//

Yellow stood in the hallway, looking around.

"Room 42" she murmured looking at her schedule.

She looked at the nearest room number.

"243!" she exclaimed "This school is too big!"

"I am telling you Dia! No I mean Diamond! There is something wrong with that Berlitz character!" a loud voice said.

"O thank goodness!" Yellow sighed "Somebody is here!"

Two boys, a blonde one and one wearing a hat and eating dango turned the corner.

"Calm down Pearl, she's really cu- who's that?" The hat boy pointed at the frazzled Yellow.

"Ask her idiot"

"Who are you?"

"I am Yellow can you help me?"

"I am Diamond and that is Pearl. What do you need help with?"

"I need to find room 243"

"Well your in luck!" Pearl shouted "We are heading there too!"

"Thank you"

"Come on or we will be late" Dia said.

Pearl nodded vigourously.

/////////

"Why are you late?"

the teacher snapped.

"It is my fault," Dia said "I spent too much time eatingl"

"But you don't spend time with Ms Yellow"

"I was lost" Yellow said meekly "Diamond and Pearl helped me find my way"

"Okay sit down please. Do not be late again"

"Yes ma'am"

/////////

Yellow packed her books up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Dia called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was... Uh wondering if you'd like to come hang with me and Pearl's friends. There are girls your age around there" Dia offered.

"That'd be great, but I have work to do" Yellow said.

"Oh"

"Thanks anyway"

"See you around"

"Bye, Diamond"

Diamond watched love struck as she left, her long ponytail swishing as she walked. He could not get over how his name had came off her lips.

It was like music.

Beautiful music.

////////

Days went by and Diamond and Yellow became better friends. But everytime he offered for her to come hang with his other friends, she would deny.

"Why?" He had finally asked.

"I have important things to do"

"Thats what you say every time"

"So?"

"I want an actual reason! The guys aren't that scary"

"I just can't" "C'mon! They would love you!"

"I can't"

"Please Yellow? For me?"

"I can't because-" Just then Yellow's phone rang. "Oh hi!... Yeah... No plans! Be right there!"

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend"

Boyfriend!?

Diamond's brain was screaming.

Bail! Get away! She isn't single!

"So what was that about?"

"The dance Friday. You coming?"

"Yeah" "So I am sorry I can't make it"

"Its okay, but if you don't mind me asking, who is your boyfriend?"

"Green"

That explains it! Green is Red's rival! That's why she couldn't hang with his friends. But still... Shouldn't Yellow have her own desicions?

//////////

"This is fun hey, Platinum?"

"Yeah thanks for inviting me Pearl!"

"No prob, it seemed like you need a date"

The two continued to dance while Diamond watched glumly from the sidelines.

"Why didn't I ask her!?" he mumbled angrily.

Dia took a large bite from his dango.

"Time to slow things down!" the DJ announced "Gentlemen, pick that special lady and get dancing!"

Everybody seemed to automatically pair off. Diamond looked around for another single. Only to his surprise to see Yellow sitting alone. Cautiously he made his way over.

"Don't you have a date?" he asked casually.

"No I broke it off with Green"

"Why!?"

"He was too controlling"

Ya think?!

"So this mean your single?"

"Er... I guess"

"Then may I have this dance?"

Dia offered Yellow his hand. Her cheeks darkened a little.

"Okay"

She placed her small hand in his and Dia whizzed them onto the dance floor, where they danced the night together.

/////////

It sucked you can say it. I had A LOT of trouble writing this one. Dia is hard to write. In the manga he is way to silly, and you can't make him too OOC here. He's easier in a crack fic. Anyways I have two more to write. Review!

~Sight


	7. Chapter 7

This is on request by Fellow Specialshipper Lozzeh.

This is rangershipping. Which is Solana and Lunick, from the first Pokemon Ranger game. I am making this sort of AU since it has been awhile since I played the game.

Note: The next one will be specialshipping.

////////

"Lunick?" A five year old girl asked.

"Yeah Sol?" The boy replied.

The girl turned crimson.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Do you like me?"

"Over course I do! You are my best friend!"

The girl turned scarlet.

"No like like like me"

"Oh"

The boy also turned a faint red.

"Well yeah"

"Why?"

"You are the prettiest, smartest, specialest girl I know. You like me for me. Not just cause I get fancy toys"

"Wow Luni. Thanks"

"Do you like me like that Sol?"

"Of course I do!"

"Tell me why!"

"You are courageous and fun and not to mention super cute!"

"I am not cute! I am handsome!" Lunick shouted puffing out his cheeks.

"Someday"

"What made you be my friend?"

"When you saved me from the Ursaring"

"That was nothing"

"But I couldn't do it"

"Guess you couldn't, ut someday you will!"

They were quiet for a few moments.

"You should become a pokemon ranger, Luni"

"Huh?"

"You are strong and brave. And then you can help all the little pokemon!"

"You should become a pokemon ranger too then!"

"I am no good at those things!"

"But you are great at fixing boo boos and scraps. Pokemon love you!"

"Aww thanks Luni"

"We will be partners, 'kay?"

"'Kay~!"

A few more moments if silence.

"Who are you going to marry Sol?"

"You of course! I love you"

"I am going marry you too. Love you too"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

The two kids smiled and the tv flickered off.

"You video taped it!" Solana cried.

"Yep! I was waiting for this day to show it. The day you married Lunick" Her mom said.

"We all saw it coming too" Lunick's mom laughed.

"Calm down Sol" Lunick said "It is just fun"

"I know!" Lunick smiled happily and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Thank you" she murmured.

"For what?"

"Keeping your promise"

////////

Personally I find that adorable. It wasn't hard to write at all. Just flowed out naturally. That's a good sign. As always, review!

~Sight


	8. Chapter 8

Specialshipping on request of Specialshipping 4 ever

Next is RaltsShipping.

/////////

Yellow stood on her tiptoes so she could see the icy rink infront of her. Her face pressed against the glass. Although she became colder a lot faster, removing her self from the glass she shivered and sighed. She saw her breathe in the as it fogged up the glass, hurriedly she cleared the glass.

"Silly girl!" Somebody laughed from behind her.

"Red!" She gasped letting loose another cloud.

Red laughed lightly.

"Didn't I tell you to dress warmly"

"I know but, I forget my jacket"

"Hrm"

Red removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Red! Won't you be cold?" Yellow said turning red, but luckily it was masked because her face was already pink.

"Nah, I'll be wearing my uniform"

"Oh, okay. Well Green is glaring at you"

"Oh I should go!"

"Yep!" Red began to run to change.

"Good luck!" Yellow called.

Yellow looked at the ice. The other team was all ready out. This was going to be good, thetwo biggest rival schools facing off in the finals. The opposing team just so happened to be her old school, The New Bark Furrets. But she was confident in her school's team, Pallet Pikas.

Yellow moved to grab a good seat before they ran out, she didn't want to miss a single moment of the game.

After finding a seat right at the front, she sat quietly.

"Yellow? Is thatt you?"

Yellow turned to see two bright smiling faces and one not smiling face.

"Um…Hi?"

"She doesn't remember us" The single girl said.

"Oh in that case we are sorry to disturb you" The scowling redhead said.

"Nonsense! She just needs a memory jog!" The black haired boy declared "We are from New Bark Highschool, I am Gold!"

"I'm, Crystal, better known as Crys" The girl said.

"And I'm Silver" The redhead concluded.

"Oh I remember you guys! You were in my grade right? I talked to you guys a lot"

"Yep!" Gold shouted.

"Keep it down!" Crys said.

"Oh sorry"

"So what brings you here?" Yelllow inquired.

"Cheering on the team" Silver said "You?"

"Me too, but the Pikas, more accurately Red"

"You mean they Red?" Crys said swooning.

"Um yeah?"

"Even at our school he's a legend" Cyrs jabbered.

"Really?"

"Yep, he is on every team that beats ours" Gold said.

"I see, well he is on a lot of sports teams"

"Guys sit down" Silver said.

"Can we?" Crys asked.

"Sure" Yellow replied.

Crystal sat on oneside of Yellow and Gold on the other side and Silver beside Gold.

"So are you like one of Red's many fans?" Crys asked.

"Fan?"

"Are you in his club? Do you go to every game?" Crys continued.

"Crys tries to go to ever game, she's the captain of so many clubs including The Red Fan Club" Silver added.

"He has fan clubs?"

"And fangirls a couple fanboys" Crys gave Silver and Gold a sly grin.

"I am not a Red fanboy" Silver stammered.

"Yeah but you are a Gold fanboy!" Crystal snickered.

Silver turned scarlet and walked away saying he was getting drinks.

"Answer the questions!" Crystal demanded.

"I…"

"I am sorry to disappoint, but he has a girlfriend. But nobody knows who"

"I-"

Yellow was cut off when somebody tapped on the glass. Crystal nearly fainted as Red removed his helmet and winked at Yellow. Yellow gave him a small wave and smile. He quickly put his helmet back on and skated off.

"Did Red just wink at Yellow?" Silver said coming back.

"Yellow you didn't mention you were _friends_ with Red! Can you hook me up?"

For the first time all night Yello spoke boldly:

"No I can't, Crys because Red is already my boyfriend"

//////

I'll leave the rest to your imaginations ;D

~Sight


	9. Chapter 9

There is absolutely no Wally fanfictions. I will break that and write a story dedicated and about Wally, most likely a Raltshipping oneshot, but as a seperatef link from this story. This is when Ruby and Wally meet again a couple of years after the 'Almost-End-of-the-world-but-Ruby-saved-it' event.

This is on request from Laur3n-chan.

Warning: This has Sapphire bashing. Anyone who likes her may want to avoid this.

Next up is a special one. It will be two-part with FOUR ships (Lucky, Feeling, Special, Oldrival)

* * *

Wally sat alone in his bedroom in Verdanturf after the Sky Tower, most of the time after. He no longer had to stay in the hospital but still with his aunt and uncle. His respiritory suit worked well and after climbing the tower, his whole confidence. He had nothing to do after all, so he spent a couple years alone in the town.

All this was thanks to one person: Ruby, who was also the love of his life.

It had been almost five years, Wally was seventeen and Ruby was probally eighteen. Last he heard of Ruby was he had gone to Sinnoh to compete in contests, through Norman of course. It had seemed that Ruby had forgotten about Wally after a while, even after their time together. Their time together was only a faint memory now. And become darker everyday. Wally just wished he could see Ruby one more time. Just to thank him. And give him a bear hug to show him how strong he had gotten. But the boy had seemed to have vanished into Sinnoh, along with the other pokedex holders.

Wally had wanted to go but of course his condition had held him back. What really upset Wally was that Ruby had left for Sinnoh years ago, why hadn't he returned? It would have headlined, Wally knows that he has slipped the mind of Norman as well. But Ruby is probally still in love with Sapphire. That was the main topic of their last conversation before losing contact.

* * *

"Wally"

"Oh hi Ruby, your up late and in Verdanturf"

"I couldn't sleep so I flew over" he confessed.

"What is the matter?"

"Well, Sapphire confessed she liked me and then I told her I liked her back too. But nothing is happening"

"Oh"

"It is just confusing... So what are you doing up? Isn't being alone in the field dangerous at night"

"I brought Keclon. Don't worry about me"

"But I can't help it. Your so small and fragile"

"Small and fragile? Is that what you think of me?" Wally huffed.

"I didn't mean it a bad way"

"I know, I was just kidding with you"

"That is one of the reasons I like you, Wally, your straight forward and always direct with your feelings. Not like Sapphire"

"Well girls are like that"

"How would know?"

"My cousin's boyfriend often tells me about his feeling problems. Actually a lot of people do"

"Oh yeah"

"So you are like the love doctor?"

"Hmm?"

By now they were both laying in the grass side by side.

"You fix others love problems even though you've never had any expierence"

"I guess"

"Its getting late"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Wally"

"Bye, Ruby"

The boy sped off and Wally was left in his dust, for the final time.

* * *

Ruby sighed as the memory played over in his head. It had been five years, would Wally even remember him?

The trip had gone longer due to the exploration of two new regions.

Ruby called his father, but forgot to mention to tell Wally. He had forgotten to tell Wally when he first left but his father told him. Ruby was worried that Wally would hate him for disappearing, an emotion probally foriegn.

Gazing at Sapphire who was giving him a wolfish grin, he shuddered inwardly. She was a good friend but not really the best at romance. She was just terrible and Ruby couldn't stand it. When they reached port he was going to recite his break up speech and then hopefully, Wally will hid him. Because Arceus knows that girl will go get Winona and hunt him down.

If they found him he would calmly explain his issue:

He was gay.

It made sense! Make up. Beauty. Obsession over contests. Hating battling. It all adds up! His signs are almost as 'flaming' as Wallace! (and *coughstevencoughstonecough*) The only thing was that Wallace wore skin tight outfits, which Ruby wishes he could own.

Ruby would have to explain this to Wally. Which would be mighty awkward and may cause expulsion from his house. Ruby already talked it over with his parents, both of which saw it coming and accepted, Gold and Silver, (those two were and obvious item even Dia could see it) who also saw it coming and finally Red and Green, Red pat him on the back and said Green owed him fifty bucks and Green smirked and gave Ruby a small smile. But there was no way in hell he would tell those girls because they gossip waaaaay to much. But so did Ruby.

When the boat docked, Ruby took a huge breath and followed Sapphire.

"Sapphire, can we talk?"

* * *

The yells had been loud, and only one person was capable. Ruby was home and Sapphire was with him. The first one was of anguish and the second of pain. Wally who had in the meadow scurried to his small apartment, where he lived all alone and hopefully waited for a phone call.

About ten minutes after the yells, there was an urgent knocking. Wally ran to the door and flung it open.

"Ruby?" He choked out.

"Wally" Ruby breathed "Can I come in? I have problem"

"Of course. What is it?"

Ruby walked into the apartment. He had had to go to Wally's uncle and he explained Wally moved to an apartment.

"I broke up with Sapphire and she is very mad"

"Oh, have you gone home yet?"

"No, but I called my parents and they understand"

"What are you doing here?"

"Sapphire doesn't know you"

"And you wondering if you could take shelter here"

"Yes"

Wally's face broke into a bright smile.

"Of course! You're always welcome here!"

"Thanks Wally"

"You can take my bed. I'll take the couch"

"I couldn't possibly. I'm inconviencing you"

"Not at all! I am actually quite happy. I have a very boring day"

"But..."

"Nope. I won't hear it. The bedroom is down the hall and the bathroom right across"

"Thanks Wally"

Wally smiled happily as Ruby hauled himself to the bathroom. Presumbly for a shower. After the shower he took a seat beside Wally. He also wasn't wearing his hat for once.

"Why did you break up with Sapphire. I thought you really liked her" Wally asked suddenly.

"I stopped liking her that way"

"That sounds shallow"

"It is a lot more complex than that"

"So have you called Wallace?"

"Yeah after my shower"

"So he knows you are here?"

"Yeah"

"Look Wally I-"

Ruby's PokeNav went off and cut him Ruby off. He picked it up off his belt and looked at the message. A distraught look covered his face.

"What's the matter?" Wally asked.

"Somehow Sapphire found out. Most likely because of Winona. Now they are both coming here"

"Women" Wally muttered.

"I agree. I prefer girl pokemon. Less finicky. Y'know?"

"You're right. All girls are tricky"

Suddenly a fierce roar sounded and Wally's door flew off the hinges.

"My door!" Wally screamed.

"Can it sicko!" Sapphire shouted "Where is he?"

Sapphire stormed up to Wally and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting up Wally's small, fragile figure. She pulled her fist back and prepared to punch Wally. Ruby stood up from behind the couch when he saw Wally was in danger.

"Put him down!" He said, temper flaring.

Sapphire swung her arm, Wally and all, letting go of his shirt so he went flying. Ruby dove and caught him, placing him gently on the couch.

"You okay?" He asked gently "I am so sorry. This is all my fault"

"Ruby, I-I- It's okay" Wally smiled weakly and Brushed his hand on Ruby's cheek.

His hand traced his jawline and lightly brushed his lips before falling limp

"Wally?"

Ruby called weakly, shaking the boy. He looked angrily at Sapphire.

"You hurt him. He was just an innocent!" Ruby said softly, not looking at her as he stood, but Wally "What did he ever do to you?"

"He was in my way to you, Ruby. I love you. Can't you see that? I want to be with you. And I gave you everything. And you just break up with me?"

"Sapphire. I still love you. But more as a sister. I don't think I'll ever love another girl again"

"What?"

"I'm queer. Quite queer. That's why I broke up with you"

"Oh. I understand now. Sorry" Sapphire didn't look sorry as she stalked out of the room.

Ruby collapsed on his knees and looked at Wally. He allowed his gloved hand to brush the hair from his face.

"You look so peaceful" He murmured "Beautiful perfection"

He removed his glove and felt for Wally's pulse. It was there. Wally was just sleeping his soft breaths tickling Ruby's face.

"I love you so much, Wally" Ruby whispered.

"Love you too" Wally breathed, his eyes cracking open.

Ruby was shocked as he was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Waited a long time for that" Wally muttered.

"Me too" Ruby agreed "Me too"

* * *

Hehe Sapphire went on a ramapage there. Okay for everybody that gives ke ideas for the little one-shot thingys could you include plots?

Just a little idea like: Pairing: Dia and Misty (total crack)

Plot: Misty teaches Dia to swim.

Summary (my interpretation): Dia can't swim. Misty can. So he goes to her. Too bad he didn't count on nearly drowning.

Can you do that for me? It make my life a lot easier and chapters come out faster since the plot creation would be easier. I usually take little plot ideas and turn them into summaries to make it fun! Thank You!

~Sight


	10. Chapter 10

-------First Quarter -------

'I can't be everything you want'

"Goddamnit Yellow!" Green yelled "Why can't you do anything right?"

"It isn't my fault you demand the near impossible!"

"I asked for a simple meal!"

"You know I can't cook!"

"You can at least make macaroni!"

"You would find some way to get angry about that too!"

"Well all I expect from you is dinner to be ready when arrive home from my long day at work!"

"Well if you stopped working so much maybe I'd actually attempt to make dinner!"

"Whatever Yellow. I am going to the bar!"

"Don't expect me to be here when you return with _some whore_!"

"See if I care!"

The front door slammed and Yellow heard Green's car pull out. In here tear filled anger, Yellow put what little belonged to her in a suitcase and slammed the door shut leaving behind what used to be the perfect home.

They used to be so in love. And everything was fine. Everything ended after Green took up the job at Silph Co. All his standards seemed to rise and Yellow just couldn't meet them.

A final tear for their relationship slid down Yellow's cheek as she drove off.

"I just can be everything you want"

------- Second Quarter-------

'Just stop lying'

_'Why can't you trust me?'_

"Where have you been?" Red asked.

"Out" Blue said plainly.

Red looked the girl over. Her top was backwards, hair was ruffled, her skirt barely on and her eyes were red with exahaustion. She reeked of hangover.

"You disappeared two nights ago where have you been?"

"Out" Blue said and pulled out a cigarette.

Before she could light it, Red snatched it.

"Where have you been? You are a mess"

"I went clubbing"

"And?"

"Nothing"

Red stepped closer and smelled her. The odor hit him like fire in the face.

"You had sex with someone"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just reek of it. Sex"

"No!"

"Just stop lying"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"You dissapear for days at a time. Then reappear smelling of booze and sex, looking like this. Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Red! Please another chance! I was drunk and it meant nothing!"

"What about this?" Red held up the item he had found in the trash can.

"No..." Blue said weakly.

"It isn't mine is it? We haven't had any intimate times in months"

"Please Red! Don't leave me!"

"Blue I am really sorry but you just have to stop all this! I need to go"

"Red don't leave! Another chance! Please! I need someone in this time!"

Blue went on crying while Red packed and finally left.

"Come back... I'm sorry...."

/////

There is feeling and luckyshipping. As you can see I am not a big fan of them. But there is half 1. Half two will be out soon! And don't shoot me! I know it is short but it is late as I'm writing this and I want sleep!

Oh yeah : Done on request of Specialshipping 4ever

~Sight


	11. Chapter 11

Third Quarter 'Someone new' (1 year after events of last chapter)

Yellow strolled the streets alone. She hadn't heard from Green since she left but she did hear thy he left his job and became a field researcher at his grandpa's lab. She didn't feel bad about it anymore. The pain went away and it rushed in a new era. One of happiness. But she needed someone to share it with.

Somebody who was in their own era of happiness.

Well today was Yellow's lucky day.

"Ohmigosh!" Yellow said apologizing.

She had bumped into another random stranger.

"It's okay" the man said "Do you need help?"

"I don't really know you"

"I'm Red. Now you do"

Yellow giggled. "I'm Yellow"

"So Yellow can I help you?"

"I don't really need any help"

Red looked accusingly at Yellow. "Really cause it looks like you need help"

Yellow sighed. "Okay you want to help that bad?"

"Yes!"

"How about you buy me a coffee?"

"Okay sure! I know this great place!" Red happily grabbed Yellow's arm, nearly causing her to drop her books, and dragged her to a little coffee shop across town.

Bumping into Red had been the best mistake she ever made.

/////

Fourth quarter

"Yes sir!" Blue said grabbing the papers from her boss.

"Don't screw this up" Her boss warned.

Blue smiled and skipped down to the lobby. She ran on the the street to hail a taxi. A brown haired man trying to get one beside her.

"20 minutes still no luck" she whined.

An empty taxi began to slow.

"Taxi!" She called.

The man drove up to her and rolled down his window.

"Where ya heading lady?" he asked.

"Across town to Silph Co!"

"Too far" the man grumbled "Off my normal route"

Before he drove off, the brown haired man ran up.

"Excuse me!!" he snapped "But this young lady needs a ride to Silph Co!"

"Sorry off my route"

"Your a taxi driver! You need to drive people wherever!"

"Not me!" he snapped.

"I will pay 200 hundred dollars extra"

The driver looked dumbstruck.

"Fine get in" Blue thanked the man and slid in.

"Where are you headin'?"

"Silph Co"

"Well get in!"

The man looked stiff but got in.

"I'm Blue"

"Green"

The rest of the ride was a onesided conversation. Blue chattering away and Green grunting occasionaly.

"We are here" the driver murmured.

Green the paid the man and go out. Blue slowly followed.

"Thanks Green" she said.

"It's nothing"

Green disappeared into the building and Blue ran in to. She walked to the secretary and was directed to office 43. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" A familiar voice said.

Blue walked in and saw Green sitting there.

"Howdy stranger" she said.

He smiled. "So you are the new writer from PokéPals?"

"Yep! I am your new partner!"

"Well partner, why don't we discuss our partnership over lunch?"

Blue smiled, maybe her life could start over.

/////

Important announcement: I am very sorry to say that I am getting bored of lucky, special etc shipping (Yellow, Blue, Green, Red ships). So I think that I will be taking a break for a while. Please if you will be so kind- give me some interesting ships. Check out Bulbapedia's shipping list. Thanks!

~Sight


	12. Chapter 12

Last one. Maybe I'll start it up again but I probably won't. This is getting ridiculous and how I just am losing care for this story. Sorry to all the fans. This is a… uh… I don't have a pairing… Um… Oh contestshipping. Everybody loves contestshipping.

/////

Even though Drew was ego logistical male, that cared for only three things. His own well being, his pokemon's well being and winning. Or so people thought, specifically Ash. Ash had known May had a crush on the green haired boy and wanted to help her out by getting Drew to ask her on a date. But after witnessing what he saw in a clearing one day, he didn't think it was necessary.

/////

Ash was enjoying his stroll through the woods, something he did everyday. Pikachu cooed happily from his head as he basked in the warm sunlight.

"Beautiful day today" Ash commented.

"Pika! Pikachu cheered happily.

"To the regular spot then?"

"Chu!"

Ash laughed and sprinted up the small hill to the ledge where he and Pikachu always went when they went on walks. As he sat down in his and leaned up against a rock ad swinging his legs of the edge he heard laughing. Instantly he retracted his feet and switched around so he could peer down the edge. Pikachu hopped down and lay beside Ash.

"Who's that?" Ash though out loud "They look a lot like May and - Wow that's May and Drew and they aren't fighting!"

Sure enough the two teens were running around in the meadow below. May was laughing as Drew tried to frantically catch up to her.

"You can't catch me Drew!" She laughed.

"I will so! I never lose!"

"Well you are about t- AHHH!!!"

Ash's eyes widened as May slipped and landed on the ground. He could hear her crying out in pain. Drew ran over and began to calm her. Ash strained to hear what he was saying.

"It is okay May. You'll be fine"

"B-but it hurts!" May sniffled as she held her scraped knee.

Drew smiled and kissed the knee.

"All better?"

"A little"

Drew smiled and picked her up.

"We should head back. The others are probably wondering where you went"

May leaned into Drew and they disappeared into the trees.

"Well Pikachu" Ash said turning to face his pokemon "I guess we don't need to set them up anymore.


End file.
